The purpose of the grant is to continue to sustain, publish, disseminate and improve Public Health Reports, the 125 year old journal of the US Public Health Service. Public Health Reports is produced through a collaboration between the Office of Public Health Reports (OPHR) and the Association of Schools of Public Health (ASPH), the nonprofit organization representing the accredited public health schools. The OPHR is an office of the Public Health Service (PHS), United States Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS). The OPHR gathers and organizes the intellectual content of the Journal; ASPH, who is solely responsible for the production and distribution of the journal. Recently, new arrangements were made for printing and distributing the journal. This application for a cooperative agreement has the goals of continuing to publish the journal on its regular schedule and continuing to expand the distribution of the journal.